


What If

by Destiel101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Writing, Cas Whump, Family Feels, Father Bobby, Fluff, I Tried, Kinda, M/M, They get together, hurt cas, i liked them at the time, i was young okay, i'll try my best to edit the story, idk man, im so sorry, make it a little better, some are so bad, some are still good, some parts are good, weird chapter titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel101/pseuds/Destiel101
Summary: What if, instead of being sent back in time by Michael in The Song Remains The Same, he sent them back to the hotel room Cas is in? What if Cas is still in very bad shape? What if they only have two weeks to get back to their own time? Hurt!Cas Caring!Dean Awesome!Sam Some Destiel. Rated T for minor swearing.





	1. Uh Oh

"You will have two weeks before I am coming for you and your brother." Michael reaches out and teleports me away before I can reply.

I stumble and fall onto my knees, when I look up; I see that I am in a motel room. The motel room I put Cas in earlier. I turn around to look at the bed behind me and sure enough, there is Cas in the exact same position I put him before.

Sam is bent over him, checking his pulse.

"How's he doing?"

Sam looks up slowly. "Not to great, his pulse is slow, his breathing is ragged and he had a nose bleed not to long ago."

Perfect. "How are you?"

Sam stops what he's doing and looks at me. "Fine."

I stare straight back at him. "We both know that's bullshit, so tell me, how are you?"

Sam sighs. "A little shaken up, and I could use a drink, but other than that, I feel fine."

"Okay, now was that so hard?"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam smirks. "So why did Michael take so long to send you here."

"Oh, he wanted to tell me some crap that I don't remember half of and to tell me we have two weeks to leave or he will come for us."

"Really?"

"Really. Cas better wake up soon."

"Yeah, in the meantime, what do you want to eat?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I'll go get us some food and beer. You watch Cas, his nose might start bleeding again."

"Alright, just don't take to long, I don't trust Michael as far as I can throw him."

"Gotcha." Sam grabs his wallet and heads out.

I make my way over to Cas and sit down on the bed beside him.

He is paler than normal, but other than that looks the same.

I sigh as the same thoughts invade my brain.

Despite our rocky start, Cas and I have grown close. He was easy to be around, sometimes easier than Sam. I start to look back on some of the good times we've had.

Apparently I was lost in thought for some time 'cause all of a sudden Sam walks in with a case of beer and two take-out bags.

He throws one bag to me and I unwrap the burger and take a huge bite.

"Shit Sammy, where did you get this, it's delicious!"

Sam lets out a small chuckle. "From the small diner down the road, it's known for its bacon cheeseburgers."

"Well damn, that was lucky."

We finish eating quickly and are about halfway through our second beer when Cas starts to cough.

"Whoa, Cas."

Sam and I move quickly and get him into a sitting position. After of more coughing and blood (damn) he finally calms down.

We lay him back down, he groans and his eyes flutter open.

"Hey Cas."

"Dean."

"Yeah, how are ya?"

"Terrible, how long...?

"Just a few days, we took care of everything."

"Okay, good."

Sam looks and me worriedly and then back to Cas.

"Hey, Cas, um, how long do you think it will take for you to have enough energy to take us back?"

Cas looks at Sam for a moment then looks at the ceiling in concentration.

"Probably about a week, maybe more, why?"

Sam and I once again exchange worried looks.

"Well, Michael, the Michael of this time; told me if we weren't gone in two weeks, he'd come after us."

"Why would he do that? And why was he there?"

"I don't know Cas, and we will tell you everything later, but for right now, just rest."

"Okay."

Cas closes his eyes and goes to sleep while Sam and I go back to our beer.

"You think he'll be able to do it?"

"Cas? Yeah, he will. Like I said, he's tough for a little nerdy dude with wings."

With that said, we both sit down to finish our beers and probably a few more while watching over Cas. But I can't help but think. What if Cas can't do this? What will we do then?


	2. What Will He Do?

Cas' POV

There is nothing but darkness surrounding me. And then suddenly, it's like I am pulled out of the water. I'm coughing and I feel hands lifting me up. I finally stop coughing and feel myself get lowered back down.

I open my eyes and see a plain white ceiling. Then I hear a voice.

"Hey Cas."

I place the voice immediately.

"Dean."

"Yeah, how are ya?"

I contemplate saying fine, but I know that Dean will know I'm not, so I decide to tell the truth.

"Terrible, how long...?"

I don't even finish my sentence before Dean answers.

Just a few days, we took care of everything."

It's over. They did it. Sam is safe.

"Okay, good"

I see Sam looked at Dean with obvious worry on his face before looking back at me.

"Hey, Cas, um, how long do you think it will take for you to have enough energy to take us back?"

Sam also seems worried about what my answer will be. After a moment I look at the ceiling and then concentrate on my grace to see how much damage has been done. I'm glad to find little damage.

"I would say about a week, maybe more, why?"

Sam and Dean exchange worried looks. Okay, now I am getting worried.

"Well, Michael, the Michael of this time; told me if we weren't gone in two weeks, he'd come after us."

Oh.

"Why would he do that? And why was he there?"

Dean just looks tired and confused.

"I don't know Cas, and we will tell you everything later, but for right now, just rest.

I usually would refuse, claiming I didn't sleep. But with the damage done to my grace, rest would be a good thing right now.

"Okay."

I close my eyes and fall asleep instantly

*******************************************************************

"So Anna is dead?"

"Yeah, she is. Why do you care? She tried to kill Sam."

"Yes, she did. But she was still my sister."

"Oh, sorry Cas, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay."

Sam and Dean just finished telling me everything that had transpired. Despite their victory and everything Anna did, I still mourn my sister. Before she fell, she was amazing. Getting to see her again was enjoyable. Well, when she wasn't trying to kill someone or destroy something. I will miss her.

"I'm worried about was Michael said. What did he mean? What will he do to us? I mean, he won't kill us, that would be a pretty stupid move for his future self."

Sam's voice jolts me out of my trance.

"That is true, he wouldn't kill any of us. He needs us in the future. He could just send us back, but why not do it right away, why wait two weeks?"

"To be a dick."

"Dean, I don't think Michael is threatening us and then sending us back just 'to be a dick'."

Me saying that causes Dean to snort and almost choke on his beer. I smirk a little at this, but neither of them notice.

Once Dean recovers he glares at me. "He's your brother, what do you think he's doing."

"I do not know. I did spend some time with him when I was younger, but that was before Lucifer's fall, so he would not be doing something like this. Once him and Lucifer started fighting, I saw very little of him and even less after Lucifer fell. This Michael is not the Michael I used to know."

Both Sam and Dean look at me with sympathy.

"Well, let's hope we aren't here to find out what he plans to do."

"Maybe he does not yet know himself."

Sam nods in understanding and Dean just looks at me.

"What?"

"Michael may have changed, and I would not put it past him to harm us in some way, but I do not think he has a plan yet. Michael is still Michael at heart. And his heart would never do something terrible to his own brother and his Father's creations. Maybe, he was bluffing and is hoping we are gone so he won't have to do anything."

"I hope you're right Cas."

"Me too."


	3. Should I Tell Him?

Dean's POV

Three days. It has only been three days. It feels like it has been a lot more than that.

Cas hasn't been doing much, trying to get his power back and all.

Sam hasn't said anything all morning. I think he is researching something on angels, probably how to make them heal faster.

I've been watching T.V all morning, it's now lunch and I want food, but I don't want to go get anything.

And right on cue, Sam stands up and stretches.

"I'm gonna go get some lunch, Cas you want anything?"

"I do not require food."

"Shut up Cas, foods good. He'll take the same as me Sammy, but with a chocolate milkshake."

Cas looks at me funny and then goes back to staring out the window.

"Ok then, gotcha.

Once Sam is gone, there is a very awkward silence in the room.

I look over to Cas, he is still staring out the window. His head is turned enough that he can see out the window, but can't see me staring at him.

This is a rare opportunity, I study Cas very closely, he looks so different awake then asleep.

There is something I notice a lot. He has this look in his eyes, the same look that soldiers or hunters have. The look that says, I know, I've seen things you wouldn't believe. That is why hunters and soldiers are drawn to each other. If someone has that look, and you do to. You can bet that they understand.

I know I have that look. I would have it even if I hadn't gone to hell. I have never seen Cas like this though, something else is bothering him.

"Hey Cas."

He turns his head and looks straight at me. "Yes?"

"You okay? I mean, it looks like something is bothering you."

"Yes, I am fine." He goes back to looking out the window.

"Right, I'm just gonna go call the bullshit police."

Cas sighs and then looks at me with sad eyes.

"It's my Father."

Oh.

"What about Him?"

Cas turns back to the window. "I was thinking, I've never even seen Him, or heard His voice. And yet, I miss Him. I have so much faith in Him, I never even saw Him and yet I am worried what I find, might not be what I am looking for. I know you do understand about a Father not being there, but you have no idea what it's like to not have a Father at all. To have blind faith in someone that you don't even know what they look like. I mean, so far He's paid more attention to you humans then us."

Well, that is just...I mean...I...um...uh...I have no response to this.

"You're right Cas, I don't understand that. But that doesn't mean you're alone. If you need someone to talk to. Someone that you can see, that is more like a father then a brother, then go to Bobby. We all know he thinks of you as a son, just as much as Sam and I."

"Thank you Dean."

Cas looks at me and smiles a rare Cas smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

That is the moment when Sam comes back in with lunch.

"Here is your lunches, sorry it took so long, the diner was packed. I'm gonna head down to the library, ok?"

"Ok, sure. Just don't take to long."

"Ok, gotcha."

And with that, it was once again just me and Cas.

**************************************************************************

Cas and I are watching a movie when I can't hold onto my curiosity any longer.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Can I tell you something? Something secret?"

"Of course Dean."

"I'm in love with someone. And it's scaring the hell out of me."

"Why?"

"Because, I've never been in love with someone before. I just don't know what to do."

"I'm not entirely sure Dean. What is it that's holding you back?"

"What if they don't love me back?"

"Well as the old saying goes, 'It's better to have love and lost then never to have loved at all'."

"Thanks Cas."

We fall back into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, it's broken by Cas.

"Can I tell you something as well, Dean?"

"Anything."

"I think am in love with someone too."

"Really?"

"I believe so."

"Are you not sure?

"I've never experienced feelings before now. It's all new to me."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out man."

We share a grateful look before returning to our movie. I take a deep breath before speaking.

"Cas, I have something else I want to tell you."

"What is it Dean."

"Cas, I-


	4. Being In Love With An Angel Is Hard

Dean's POV

"Cas, I-"

I hesitate, should I tell him, how will he react? Oh what the hell, why not go for it?

Cas just looks at me. "Yes?"

"Cas, I was talking about you."

Cas's eyes widen and he opens his mouth to say something when Mr. cockblock shows up.

Sam walks through the door with a book in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Hey guys, I think I found something!"

I resist the urge to push Sam out of the room and lock the door just to find out what Cas was going to say, but we really need to get out of here.

I walk over to him and look at the book he's reading. "So, what?"

Sam looks at me and then to Cas and back to me. He is grinning like a 5 year old on Christmas.

"It says here, that if the angel has a power source to draw off of, they can get enough power to heal themselves."

Cas just looks at him. "That is true."

"But what kind of power source."

Sam flips a couple pages and then answers my question.

"It took me forever to find, but it says that the best power source is the flame of life."

"So, what? Like a soul?"

"Yes, exactly."

We both look at Cas for conformation. He tilts his head to the side. (That's so cute. Shut up!) And then looks at us.

"I believe that would work, the only problem is to get enough power, the soul has to be pure."

"Are you saying our souls aren't pure?"

"No, what I am saying is, I do not know if your souls are pure or not. I believe they are, but I am never sure until I touch it."

"But if you had to guess, who would you say would be better?"

Cas contemplates this and then looks at me.

"Yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes, yours. Was I not clear?"

"Yes, but why mine, why not Sam's?"

"I know what you are thinking Sam, and no, it is not because of the demon blood."

Sam's eyes light up a bit. "It's not?"

"No, it's not."

"Then why Dean's and not mine?"

"Because Dean went to hell."

Wow, I am even more confused then before.

"Wait, wouldn't that make me worse."

"No, because when I pulled you out, I rebuilt you. And not just your mind and body, but your soul as well. If it weren't for that, then Sam's soul would be just as pure as yours. But when I rebuilt your soul, I cleansed you of your sins. Therefore, your soul is more pure than Sam's."

"So, my soul would be an option, I'm not tainted?"

"No, you are not tainted."

Sam is smiling brightly, and so am I. This is why Cas is awesome. He just cheered up Sam, without even knowing. I can see it in his eyes, Cas saying he's not tainted means the world to him. When an angel says you're not tainted, you're not tainted. But back to the situation at hand.

"Okay, so, I'm game. When can we do this?"

"I don't suggest doing it here. It would draw the attention of a lot of angels. The best course of action would be to wait as long as we can here, which should let me heal enough to return us. Once we are back, we can do the ritual to heal me completely.

"I don't know Cas, that sounds kinda risky. I mean, you were fine when you took us here, and that banged you up pretty bad."

Cas nods in agreement. "Yes, which is precisely why we must do it upon our return. It is the safest plan at the moment.

Sam looks as skeptical as I feel. "Are you sure?"

Cas just sighs slightly, "Yes. If we stay, we face Michael. If we leave now, we might not make it. If we do the ritual here, we will draw the attention of angels, wondering why there is angelic activity on Earth before we were supposed to be down here. But if we return we can safely do it there and no one should come to investigate."

Sounds fair enough. "But what about you? Will you be strong enough to get us back after only two weeks?"

"I should be. And with this ritual we shouldn't have to worry too much about my grace healing itself afterwards."

"Alight, you got me. Is there anything we can do to help in the meantime?"

"Not really. All I can do is rest and not use my grace"

Sam places the book on the table before heading back towards the door, "Okay, well you do that. I am going to get something else to eat. I am still hungry. I'll pick up something for you guys too."

"Kay, just don't take to long, bitch."

"I won't, jerk"

And with that, Cas and I are once again alone.

Nothing is said at first. I'm wondering if he figured out what I meant.

"Dean."

I slowly turn towards Cas.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?"

He did. He knew what I meant.

"Uh, yeah?"

Cas just looks at me and I don't know what to do. The longer he's silent, the harder it is so stay calm.

I'm on the verge of a panic attack when he finally speaks.

"I love you too."


	5. I Knew It!

Sam's POV

I walk out the door to get something to snack on.

I've still got a big smile on my face, and all because of Cas.

I don't think Cas knows how much it means to me to hear him say that I'm not tainted. Sure, I'm glad it's someone other then my brother saying it, but this is Cas. He's one of us, and more importantly, an angel.

Now I know that Dean's words are true, I'm not tainted. Cas would never lie. Not about this.

You can always trust him.

Once I get to the door of the motel room I stop and listen. I can hear talking.

I open the door and walk in.

Both Dean and Cas look up at me.

Wow, this is awkward. They are facing each other talking about something.

"What are you guys up too?"

Dean looks at me and says. "Dude, you have the worst timing ever!"

"Um, okay?"

"Would you mind, maybe, uh…"

"What?"

Then I hear Cas.

"What Dean is trying to say is, could you give us a minute? We are talking about something very important. Thank you."

And I am pushed out the door. By Cas!

The door is closed and my mind clicks.

"Well it's about time." I say aloud to myself.

Great, now what? This could take forever. I decide to take a walk.

I leave the building and start walking up and down the streets aimlessly when all of a sudden, I hear an impala.

Oh great.

I look over my shoulder and see none other then Mom and Dad coming down the street in the impala, laughing and having a good time.

Well, I'm glad they're happy.

As the impala turns out of sight. I'm suddenly hit with a wave of sadness. I miss Mom, and Dad, and... Jess.

I lower my head and will the tears to stay put. This is not the time for crying.

I find myself in a park. I sit down on a bench and realize that I have walked a very long way. I don't feel like walking back right now, so, I'll just sit here.

I don't know how long I am sitting there for, but eventually I get up and start walking back.

As I start my long journey, I think about how everything will depend on Cas in the end. And this worries me. He was fully rested and healed when he took us here, and that hurt him a lot. Now he has to take us back the moment his grace is healed enough. What I am wondering is.

Will he survive this?


	6. Well It's About Time

Dean's POV

I can't believe Cas just pushed Sam out of the door. I was supposed to do that, but instead I started acting like an embarrassed twelve year old.

Of course, I don't blame him; we were talking about something very important.

We were confessing our feelings, no matter how chick-flicky that sounds. But the moose just had to show up. Bitch.

Now Cas is just standing in front of the door, his back to me.

I clear my throat.

"Where were we?"

Cas's voice seems like it just appears. "I believe we were talking about something very important."

"Oh right, well, this is very awkward."

"Yes I believe it is."

Cas still hasn't turned to me, so I decide to take the biggest risk of my life.

I take a deep breath, walk up to him, put my hand on his shoulder, turn him around, and kiss him.

At first he is ridged and I am afraid he is going to push me away. But next thing I know, he relaxes and the kiss deepens.

This must be heaven.


	7. What Will Happen To Cas?

Cas's POV

Kissing Dean is like nothing I have ever done before. It feels like I am flying, my heart soars, my wings tremble, it's amazing.

But it's over way to soon.

Next thing I know, Sam is back, Dean is across the room and we are discussing our current predicament.

"Something important came to mind on my walk back."

"Oh yeah and what is that?"

Sam then turns to me.

"You were fully healed when we came here and it almost killed you, right?"

I nod. "That is correct."

Dean looks at me with worry evident in his eyes.

"I know it's our best plan but you taking us back, even in two weeks. It's risky. It could kill you."

Dean looks away quickly and Sam looks really worried. Then Dean speaks up.

"Then we will just have to wait longer."

"Dean, we cannot."

"And why not?"

"Because, it will take almost two weeks to be healed enough to get back and that is all the time we have. It could take maybe a month to fully heal, what with being cut off from Heaven and being in a different time period. We simply do not have the time."

"But you said it yourself, Michael could just be playing us."

"Yes, he could, but he could also not be. He could have a plan. I do not want to risk it. After Lucifer's fall, Michael became very unpredictable."

"He has a point Dean. Michael could very well hurt us."

"Yeah, he could, but which would be worse, us getting hurt or Cas dying?"

"Dean, I understand you worry, but if we wait and Michael does hurt us, then we would have to wait even longer to go back, if he doesn't send us. What would happen then?."

Dean sighs, finally realizing that he cannot win this argument.

"Fine! Fine, we'll do it your way, but I'm not going to like it!" Then Dean goes back to cleaning his guns, Sam goes to take a shower and I just stare out the window.

As I watch my Father's creation, my mind wonders. Sam brought up a very good point. I may not survive this. The more I thing about it, the more I am sure; the chances of me getting out if this alive are pretty slim. But, hopefully I can pull through, not for my sake, or Sam's or Bobby's, no, for Dean's sake. For I fear if I die, so will he. Maybe not on the outside, but on the inside.


	8. It's Time

Dean's POV

It's been almost two weeks. Cas say's he'll be ready to take us back tomorrow so we should pack up and get some rest.

I am not the emotional type. I know that I'm emotionally constipated and I am very much okay with that. I hate chick-flicky stuff and I can usually keep my emotions in check.

Usually.

My mind is racing; there is a sick feeling in my gut. I really don't want tomorrow to come.

Cas might die.

Those words have been going through my mind since that discussion sometime last week.

As my mind wanders I am aware of Sam and Cas's slow and steady breathing. Cas's doesn't usually sleep, but he thought he could get a little more energy by resting. I am the only one awake and I don't know if I like that or not.

After finally kissing Cas, knowing that these feelings are returned, I am on edge. I don't want to lose him. I can't. But we might.

That is the cold hard slap of reality. He might die. And there may be nothing I can do about it.

In the end I end up falling into a troubled sleep. Wishing, for once, that tomorrow would never come.

It is now 7:00 in the morning and we are almost done preparing to go back. I am trying to postpone this as long as I can, but I've run out of things to do slowly.

It's time.

We talked about it all yesterday.

Tomorrow Michael will come. We have used up all our time. We go today.

Everything is packed up. Sam and I shoulder our bags and walk to where Cas is standing in the middle of the room.

"Are you both ready?"

"No, but let's do this." I sound much more confidant then I feel.

We both take a deep breath and bend our knees. Cas reaches up and places his fingers on our foreheads.

Right before I close my eyes, I look at him. For the first time, I see fear in his eyes, and that just makes it worse.

I feel everything move around me and suddenly we are back in the motel.

I open my eyes to the familiar surroundings. And then I look down.

What I found wasn't to my liking.


	9. Brotherly Love, Sort Of

When I look down I see Cas, lying on the floor, in the fetal position with blood coming out of his mouth and nose.

"Cas?"

I turn him over and he groans I look up at Sam who bends down to help.

"He has a pulse, a weak one, but it's there."

At least he's alive.

"What do we do?"

"The only thing we can do, we take him to Bobby's."

That's actually a great idea.

"Okay, you get everything in the car and I'll call Bobby."

Sam nods and runs off as I pull out my phone.

It rings a few times before Bobby picks up.

"Hello."

"Hey Bobby, it's Dean."

"Dean? You boys okay?"

"Um, kinda."

"Kinda, what do you mean by kinda?"

"Well, Cas is kinda drained, and unconscious, and half dead."

"Balls!"

"We thought it would be best if we came over, we have a way to help Cas but we need a place to do it."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. You boys get over here pronto, I'll get the couch ready for him."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Yeah, whatever."

I hang up the phone just as Sam walks in.

"Impala's pack and running, we're all checked out and ready to go."

"Good, help me get him in the car."

After a lot of dragging, pushing, and shoving, we get Cas in the car and are on our way to Bobby's.

We arrived about an hour ago, after getting Cas in the house and laid down on the couch, we all started searching around for a specific book.

"Ah ha!"

Finally!

"What?"

Sam stands up holding an old book. The book he had found in the library.

"Well, It's about time."

We all nod in agreement. Sam flips through the book before stopping at the ritual he had found before

"Alright, so we have most of the ingredients, the other's won't be to hard to get."

"Okay, what do we need?"

"Um, let's see, pigs blood, cat's tail bone, crow feather, and rosemary. It also says we need holy water and some talisman."

"I have all but the talisman, let me see it."

Sam turns the book around and Bobby studies the talisman before saying, "You boys are in luck, that talisman is in a church two towns over, I know the priest, he's one of us. I'll call and tell him you need it. How is the ritual done?"

Sam turns the book back around, "Let's see, combine all the ingredients but the holy water, the angel is to add that while saying the Our Father in enochian. Once all the water is poured in, they are to grab the talisman and then they have to touch the flame of life, so a soul."

"So Cas has to be awake? Okay, Bobby, you call the priest and I'll try to rouse Cas, let him know what we're doing. Sam, you do whatever."

And there is bitch face #12.

I head over to the couch and sit down. Once I am seated I gently take Cas's hand.

"Cas, hey Cas, buddy. Can you hear me? Wake up."

"D-Dean?"

"Yeah Cas, it's me."

"What happened? Where am I?"

"We're at Bobby's, you collapsed after taking us back. Sam and I have to go in a minute to get the talisman for the ritual, but Bobby will be here, save your energy, you have to be awake for the ritual."

"Okay."

Cas's eyes shut and I sigh and stand up. This is going to be a long day, I can tell already.

"Okay Sam, Let's go!"

"Okay, I'm here."

Bobby walks in.

"I called him, he's name's Doug by the way, he's out of town, but he said to go right on in."

"Awesome, we'll be back in a few hours."

"Don't worry, if it gets dark, just stop at a motel or something. I'll take care of Cas, I don't need you two collapsing on me when we do this. Besides, Cas seems pretty content."

We all look over to where Cas is sleeping peacefully.

"Well, time to go."

"Yeah, we'll be back either later today or tomorrow."

"Okay, get going ya idjits."

I spare one more glance at the angel on the couch before heading out.

Don't worry Cas, this will all be over soon.


	10. A Son In Need And A Father To Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, ooc Bobby at one point. I don't care. Deal with it.

Bobby's POV

The boys have been gone a little over three hours and I am sitting next to the couch, watching Cas.

I can't stop thinking about what went on between him and Dean earlier. Obviously something.

And I think it finally adds up.

They have finally told each other their feelings.

Oh yes, I know all about that. Dean told me everything one day. Just spilled it all, that boy's pretty talkative when he's drunk.

About a week later Cas seemed bothered by something so I asked him and surprisingly he told me everything. I really didn't expect him to.

They both told me how they had feelings for one another and I could do nothing but sit there and curse their stupidity.

Damn, they're a couple now aren't they?

I wonder if Sam has realized it yet...

Sam and Dean must have stopped for the night because it is noon the next day and they still aren't here.

I'm reading a book I haven't read in ages when Cas starts to stir.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty." I say as I sit down in the chair I was in all last night.

"Hello."

"How are ya today?"

"Better, thank you."

Cas starts to sit up and I see him wince, knowing how terrible that couch can be, I help him sit up the rest of the way.

"So Cas."

"Yes Bobby?"

"I was wonderin' something."

Cas looks at me in expectance.

"Now, you don't have to answer this, but, is there something going on between you and Dean?"

Cas looks away and I think he's blushing. Oh yeah, I was right.

"Yes."

"Okay, just wonderin', just let me know if that boy hurts you, I promise I'll give him a good talking to."

Cas seems amused by that. He starts studying the room and his gaze lands on the picture of Sam and Dean with me in the junkyard somewhere. I'm pretty sure Ellen took it. It was before we even knew him.

I see Cas's gave soften and something akin to sadness enter his eyes and graze his features.

"You okay Cas?"

Cas seems surprised at my sudden question, as if he had forgotten I was there.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Bull, now spill."

We have something close to a staring contest before he sighs and looks at the picture again.

"You want to know what's wrong? What's wrong, is that everyone seems to have some sort of father figure, but me."

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean, Sam and Dean have you, most of my brothers have seen my Father at least once if not, they at least have heard His voice, but not me. I haven't seen nor heard Him. I feel like I'm trying to please someone who I'm invisible to. Like I'm trying to live up to my brothers and sisters to get an approval from someone who doesn't even care. I don't have anyone to go to when I'm injured or need advice on my freedom or newfound feelings. No one I grew up around, someone who will tell me they are proud of me. Even for the smallest of things."

Cas's eyes are glassy and tears threaten to fall. I do think of him as one of my boys, but I've never said it. I'm not good with that stuff. Well, I guess I have no choice now.

"Yes you do ya idgit."

Cas looks up at me with both hope and confusion written on his face.

"Ya have me. I mean, I not exactly A+ dad material, but I'm real, you can both see and hear me. You can come to me when you're hurt or when you need to talk about anything, anything at all. Just because you didn't grow up around me like Sam and Dean did, doesn't mean that you're not one of my boys, you are. This family is very dysfunctional and emotionally constipated, we don't go around saying I love you and we never will. I know Sam and Dean love me and they know I love them. Sam loves you to, like a brother and you now that Dean loves you. Now, this is the only time I'm ever going to say this and I will deny afterwards, but I love you too, you're like another son to me and I am so proud of you. You may be an angel, but that don't mean I don't worry. Just know you are always welcome here. No matter what."

He smiles, and real smile, "Thank you Bobby." And in those three words, I hear all I need to hear, thanks for being there, thanks for letting me now I'm not alone, thanks for loving me, thanks for being the father I never had I even hear an I love you too.

"Alright, enough with all the sappy stuff. I'm gonna make something to eat, you want anything?"

"Coffee would be nice."

Figures.

"Coffee, coming right up."

I head to the kitchen to make some coffee and await the arrival of those two idgits. I hope they don't take too much longer.

I peek back into the living room and see Cas with his eyes closed and his head leaning on the back of the couch.

This spell is going to be tricky, but we are family.

And family don't leave no one behind.


	11. Aww Come On!

Bobby's POV

It's been two days since those idgits left to go get that relic and not a single phone call or nothin'.

I hate to admit it, but I'm starting to get worried, and I think Cas is too.

"Ya think I should call them?"

Cas looks up from the book he is reading. "I believe that may be a good idea."

I am on my way to get the phone when it starts ringing. It's Dean.

"Speak of the devil. Hello?"

"Hey Bobby."

He sounds nervous.

"Where the hell are you two?"

Dean lets out a shaky laugh. "Well, you see, Sam and I had a little trouble finding the relic at first, but then we finally found it."

"Is there a point to all this?"

"Yeah, well, we didn't know it was protected."

"Protected? What do you mean protected?"

"What I mean is, Sam is getting thrown around the room, I am sitting on the floor from being thrown across the room and we need help. Like now."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. We need help, like yesterday."

"Alright, alright, I got it. Where are you?"

"We're in the church now."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can be."

"Thanks Bobby."

"Yeah whatever, just go stop your brother from smashing into any more walls."

"Right."

We both hang up and I start packing.

"What's going on?"

Damn, I forgot about Cas.

"Um, Sam and Dean need a little help getting the relic."

"It was protected wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"And they're being thrown around a room, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's go."

Wait a sec. "What do you mean let's?"

Cas stops and looks at me. But it isn't a naïve angel look; no this is Cas's I'm-a-warrior-of-God look.

"I know you don't think I should come. But I am not staying here, while you three rush into danger for me. I'm sure you have some very good reasons to make me stay, but like you said, I'm one of you. As I've often heard you said, we stick together."

Wow. He's been paying attention. And has a pretty good argument.

"I want to argue with you, but you do have some good points, and besides, we don't have the time to waste."

Cas smirks in triumph. Damn angel.

We pack up and are on the road within the hour.

The drive is silent but comfortable. Nothing is said between us and nothing needs to be said.

It takes us two hours to get to the church at our top speed.

When we make it, it is quiet, a little to quiet.

We slowly make our way to the altar. I am armed with a shotgun and a flashlight while Cas has his angel blade in hand.

We make it to the front without anything happening. It's there we find the demon knife, just sitting there and not to far away, on the ground, is Dean's phone.

I pick up the knife, turn to Cas and whisper, "You go to the left, I'll go right, if you find anything that belongs to the boys, pick it up. If you find the boys, come get me."

Cas nods and heads to the left, angel blade ready. I feel bad for whatever is here.

I head right and do an almost complete circle before I find anything. Well, I didn't exactly find something, but I did hear something. I head towards this closet where I heard the noise. I slowly open the door. Inside I find Sam and Dean, unconscious and slumped together, but otherwise, unharmed.

I look around before entering.

"Sam, Dean, hey, get up. We got to go."

Nothing, they are totally out of it. I should go get Cas.

I head out and start looking for Cas, I find him crouching, studying something on the ground.

"Hey Cas."

His head turns slightly. "Yes?"

"I found Sam and Dean, they are in a closet. They're totally out of it, but they're okay."

"Good."

"Watcha got?" I join him in staring at whatever is on the ground.

"I have no idea."

And neither do I. It is some black goo. If I didn't know any better, I would say ectoplasm. But since I do know better. That is so not it.

"Any guess?"

"No."

"Well, we should go get Sam, Dean and the relic and get out of here before that thing protecting it comes back."

"That is a good idea."

We head to the closet; it is big enough for the both of us to be in. I start working on waking Sam, while Cas takes Dean.

"Sam, wake up. Don't make me smack you."

Sam's eyes slowly open, as do Dean's.

"Bobby? Cas?"

"Yeah it's us."

Dean groans and looks at Cas

"What the hell are you doing here Cas? You're hurt."

"Yes he is, but since you're and idgit and got in trouble, we came to save your ass because someone wouldn't take no for an answer. Besides, he can't abandon his boyfriend now can he?"

Dean just looks at me. So worth it.

Cas suddenly stiffens. Dean's attention shoots back to him.

"Hey Cas, you okay? What's wrong?"

"Do you have the relic?"

Sam reaches into his pocket and pulls it out. "Yeah."

"Then we must get out of here right-"

Cas never gets to finish his sentence. He is cut off by a very low, very loud, and very close growl.

"Never mind."


	12. Man's Worst Enemy

Dean's POV

"Never Mind."

Man, Cas can be such a downer sometimes.

I finally get a good look at the thing that threw Sam and I into some walls.

The thing is huge, like lion huge. It's very muscled, hairy, but not exactly furry. It's completely black with blazing red eyes. Its giant muzzle is pulled back in a deep growl, showing off razor-sharp teeth and it's drooling some black ooze. Honestly, I'm scared shit-less. Kinda reminds me of a hellhound, minus the blood. Like it's less hell, more hound.

"Well, shitballs."

"Well put Sammy."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know! Why don't you ask the angel?"

We all turn and look at Cas who is just sitting there, staring at the thing with his mouth open and what looks like fear in his eyes.

"Never mind. Cas, Cas? Yoo hoo? Earth to Cas! You okay buddy?"

Cas doesn't answer right away, instead he grabs my hand.

"Dean, please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing."

"I wish I could man, but that thing is real, and sitting there."

"That's it!"

Great, Sam's lost it. "What's it?"

"It's just sitting there!"

This still makes no sense to me.

"Sam's right. It's just sitting there."

"Okay! What's your point?"

Cas looks at me and he looks calm. "Dean, why hasn't attacked? All this time, we've just sat in here. What hasn't it moved?"

Oh. Oh! "I get it! It can't come in here! Why?"

"No idea, but it can't, so let's just be happy about that. Hey feathers, what is that thing?"

"A hellhound."

What? "A hellhound, but it doesn't look like one. Well, not exactly."

"During Lucifer's fall, he created the hellhound, we cast as many out of heaven as we could, but a few remained. They could not be tamed enough to stay in heaven, so they were each set with the task of protecting something. Be it a book, a relic, or a gateway somewhere. They don't look like an ordinary hellhound because they've never been in hell."

"Well that explains a lot, except why you're afraid of it."

Cas looks me dead in the eyes. "I'm injured and weak, hellhounds can kill full powered angels if they're not careful. I would not be able to survive its attack with how I am."

Dammit. "So how do we get out?"

"I do not know."

"Is there any way to make it leave?"

"If only there were Sam, but unless you want to either throw the relic or one of your arms, then no."

"Balls."

"I could try to hold it off."

I grab Cas's arm. "No! You'll be killed."

"Dean, it's the only way, it won't go anywhere if we don't do something. I can distract it be pretending to throw the relic, by the time it realizes I didn't we should be at the door leading to the altar. We can make it from there."

"We better."

"Sam, let me see the relic. Bobby, I need you to pass the that bowl behind you."

Cas looks over the items for a minute before bending the bowl to the shape of the relic. "That should do. Get ready to run."

We all stand up and Cas gives the real relic to Sam and holds the other one up slightly, just enough for the light to shine off of it. The hound notices and instantly perks up and starts growling. Suddenly Cas throws the bowl across the room and shouts "Run!"

We dash through the kitchen and make it halfway through the rows of pews before we hear footsteps. "Just a bit further!"

Suddenly Cas shouts out and we all turn around to find the thing on top of him, its massive jaw around Cas's arm and its claws raking through his chest, leaving giant marks. "No!" I turn around and run back, not caring about my safety and ignoring Bobby and Sam. I have to get to Cas.

Cas is trying to stab the hound with his blade in his right hand, the one attached to the arm not in the thing's mouth. He sinks the knife hilt deep into the hound's neck.

I finally reach him, I grab his blade, rip it out of the neck and use it to pry its jaws open, then I pick up Cas bridle style, trying to ignore the amount of blood seeping into my clothes.

We rush outside and I throw the keys to Sam. "You drive. Bobby, leave your car, we'll come back for it. I'm gonna need your help to keep Cas from bleeding to death."

Sam hops in the front seat as Bobby and I get in the back with Cas. Sam throws us the medical kit I keep in the glove box, starts the engine and tears out of there.

Suddenly, I'm panicking; I can't think straight, there is so much blood. I don't know what to do, so I let Bobby take over. He silently works. First he removes Cas's trench coat and suit jacket, next is the tie and then opens the dress shirt. Cas is torn to shreds, it's reminds me of Jo, but so much worse. On his arm are a few puncture marks from where he was bitten. Bobby starts by taking some gauze and pushing on Cas's abdomen, he gasps, but is otherwise silent. Bobby the wraps it the best he can considering where we are and what we've got. The he turns his attention to his arm. He studies it for a minute and then wraps it.

"That's the best I can do with what I've got here. He'll need stitches, big time, and it's gonna take a lot, but he'll live..."

"If?"

"If we can get back and do that ritual before he bleeds to death."

Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man. I can't do this. Cas is dying. He's dying right here in front of me, bleeding and in pain.

"Sammy, please tell me we'll be back soon."

"At my top speed, we should get there in about 45 minutes."

Could be worse, it did take a while to get here. "Well then step on it Sammy."

Things are silent for a few minutes until I hear Cas groan. "Cas? Cas? Can you hear me?"

"Dean."

"Yeah, yeah it's me. Stay with me okay? We'll be there very soon."

"Dean."

Cas's voice is barely above a whisper, so I bend down to hear what he has to say.

"I love you."

My chest tightens and I'm trying not to cry. I put my forehead on his.

"I love you too buddy, you know that right? Cas?

"Cas!"


	13. My Angel

The drive back seemed to take an eternity. Everyone was quiet, Sam focused on the road and Bobby and I focused on keeping Cas alive.

At last we finally turn into Bobby's, Sam running ahead to open the door while Bobby and I carry Cas inside.

We lay him down on the couch, Bobby replaces the soaked bandages as Sam and I gather everything we need for the ritual. No one says a word.

Once everything is in place and Cas is bandaged properly, we just sit there. We don't know what to do. Cas is dying, there is no doubt about it. There is no way he'll have the strength to do the ritual, even if they could wake him up, he wouldn't be able to do it.

So what now?

We can't perform the ritual for him, only he can do it.

For once, none of us know what to do.

We can't lose him, we just can't.

I walk over to where Cas is resting on the couch, his breathing is shallow and ragged. His skin is pale and covered in sweat. I put my hand on his forehead, he's got a fever. A bad one.

I look at Sam and without a word he heads off to the kitchen to get a cold rag.

I turn back to Cas and sigh. We need to so something, and soon.

Bobby lays a hand on my shoulder, I know what he means. There is nothing we can do tonight.

I lay the cloth Sam brought on his head and hope that he doesn't get any worse through the night.

Cas is no better in the morning, but he's no worse either, which is good.

Everything is set up for the ritual, all we need is Cas.

"I've tried rousing him Bobby, but I've gotten nothing."

Bobby looks at Cas "I don't know what to tell you Dean, maybe this injury on top of his grace being hurt cause him to slip into some sort of weird angel sleep."

I snort "Oh yes, thank you. That makes me feel so much better. What about you Sam? Any more helpful ideas?"

Sam shrugs "Maybe his body is just resting. We should try again in a little while."

I nod "Sounds like a plan." I head off to the kitchen to grab a beer.

It's now midmorning and Cas hasn't so much as flinched. It's starting to worry us. Even when Bobby checked his wounds he didn't move.

I choke back a sob, I won't cry over this. Cas will be fine, he always is. And since when did I start being so worked up over this kind of thing? Probably since Cas and I have finally stopped hiding from each other. That's the big problem. I finally have Cas. I have him and I'm losing him. I'm going to lose my angel. I don't know when I started calling him my angel but it isn't going to stop, because that's exactly what he is. And I refuse to lose my angel. So, it's time to try and wake him again.

I return to the living room to find that Sam and Bobby have disappeared, that's fine. Whatever. I have bigger things to think about.

I kneel down next to the couch and I carefully put my hand on his arm, low enough to not bother the bite marks on his shoulder.

"Cas? Hey Cas, can you hear me? It's Dean?"

I wait a minute before continuing. "Hey, I know you're in there. I need you to wake up. You need to do the ritual. My soul is not going to wait forever for you to touch it." I smile a little before trying to think of what else to say.

"Come on man. Please wake up." I squeeze his arm a little, my head lowering. Until I hear a groan.

I look up to find Cas's face scrunched up in pain. "Cas!"

His eyes flutter open and he winces "Dean?"

I smile a little more "Yeah, it's me angel, it's me."

He groans again and I know it's gonna be painful but I also know he needs to do the ritual.

"Hey Cas, I need you to listen to me. I know you're hurting and I know this sucks, but you need to get up long enough to do that ritual okay?"

Cas closes his eyes in pain and nods.

"Okay, you rest for a moment and I'm gonna go get Sam and Bobby, we'll all help you."

I head out before he can answer me. I find them both in the backyard doing something to some car.

"Hey! Cas is awake and we need to do this thing now!"

They exchange a look before dropping what their doing and rushing inside.

They join me in the living room where I've already coaxed Cas into a sitting position.

Bobby starts to add the ingredients together as Sam and I help Cas to his feet.

"Okay, what do we need to do?"

"Cas takes a breath before answering. "I need to holy water. I will need you two to help me stay standing as I pour it in. Afterwards I need someone to pass me the relic and then I must touch Dean's soul."

I pass him the flask of holy water "Sounds fun. You ready?"

He nods and opens the flask as Sam and I support him on either side. Bobby is standing on the other side of the bowl, ready to pass him the relic.

Cas starts pouring the holy water in, speaking enochian. As he does that the liquids start to smoke and fill the room.

Once the he is finished he holds his hand out for the relic. Bobby passes it to him while passing a piece of leather to me. "You're gonna need it."

I nod and bite down on it as Cas turns to me. He looks me in the eyes, one hand on my shoulder holding the relic, the other one right in front of my abdomen. "This is going to hurt. I'm sorry."

I nod and Cas starts to push his hand into me. I groan in pain, squeezing my eyes shut. I can see a light behind my eyelids so I open my eyes despite the pain. There is light coming from me but also Cas. It is traveling up his arm and into his eyes. The smoke from the ingredients is swirling around him like a mini tornado. Suddenly Cas's eyes open and a blinding light shoots out of them, the smoke disperses and I have to close my eyes from the brightness of the light.

When I open them again, Cas is laying in Sam's arms, one hand still curled around the relic. His wounds and the blood and tears on his clothes are all gone and he looks healthy. Slowly he opens his eyes.

He stands up with Sam's help, still a little wobbly on his feet. He takes a deep breath "Thank you." He addresses the whole room.

I nod for a moment before my instincts takeover and I punch him in the shoulder. "You idiot! What were you thinking! We almost lose you! I almost lost you!"

He looks down, rubbing his shoulder though I'm sure it didn't really hurt "I'm sorry Dean."

"Damn right you're sorry." I take a moment to calm down before I act before I can think about it. Screw everyone else in the room. I pull Cas to me and kiss him. I kiss him like I almost lost him. Which I almost did the idiot. I know Sam and Bobby are looking away uncomfortably, but I can't find it in myself to care. I've got my angel back and he's kissing me with as much force as I am kissing him. I finally pull away and rest my forehead against his "Don't you ever and I mean EVER do that to me again. Do you hear me angel?" Cas nods and I pull him into a hug, holding on as tightly as I can.

And I am never letting go again.


End file.
